Japan
Japan is one of the fictionalized real countries that appears in Cyber Hero series. It is well known as a land of high-technology which states the the cybernoids are all originated in this country. However, it is also reigned by a wealthy emperor Hayabusa which lead his army of a known faction Rising Sun Empire against the evil Yokawa Haikatzu which does not relate to all Japanese people and their other Asian relatives. Overview Japan is an island nation in the Pacific Ocean with dense cities, imperial palaces, mountainous national parks and thousands of shrines and temples. Shinkansen bullet trains connect the main islands of Kyushu (with Okinawa's subtropical beaches), Honshu (home to Tokyo and Hiroshima’s atomic-bomb memorial) and Hokkaido (famous for skiing). Tokyo, the capital, is known for skyscrapers, shopping and pop culture. The current Prime Minister of this country is Shinzo Abe. In Cyber Hero series Japan appears as a main residence of the series's protagonist. However, a civil war broke out when the mysterious nationality emerges to this country known as the Yokawans. People all over this country got really upset after they occupied some of their states and territories. Later, they drove them out from the country with the help from the nation's hero and the peace are back again while the remaining Yokawans are being attacked and rioted by the Japanese locals for their crimes that they commit. The Prime minister of Japan (Yamashiro Suzuki in the series.) honored Cyber Guy and the rest of the heroes from different worlds for their bravery and bringing the peace back. Also the prime minister was unique in that he wanted peace and fellowship with foreigners and other people who came from the western countries living and visiting in Japan and tried to install every pro-gaijin and western democratic government to bring unification with the United States of America and other allied countries. Meanwhile, a dishonorable and ruthless faction known as the Yokawa Haikatzu disagreed the prime minister's actions and trying the break their relationships that they wanted to drive them out of the country. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, the northern part of the country has taken by the Yokawa Haikatzu and the country had divided into two states which are the Southern State (remains as a state of Japan and it's allies) and the Northern State (Occupied by the Yokawa Haikatzu) since the Second Dominion is still going on. Now, it's up to the SKY Federation and the Prime minister of Japan that the whereabouts of the Grand Leader might be one of those places. Later, it is revealed that the location of the Grand Leader and her remaining forces are located in Hokkaido which is a northernmost of Japan’s main islands. Before they liberate Hokkaido, they must retake all of the northern part of the country first. Known residents Most of the Japanese cybernoid characters are originated in Japan. Cyber Guy is one of the known famous resident in Japan despite of being a resident at his fictional hometown CyberTokyo until the near end in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. Later, he was succeed by his brother Cody-Skywarp in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front. Trivia *The fictional town, known as CyberTokyo is located in Kanto region. The town is not related to a real-life capital of Japan with the same name. Tokyo is still part of this country as a capital itself. **However, it was revealed in Cyber Hero: Freedom Justice that CyberTokyo was originated from the Western nations. *The first SKY Federation headquarters is located in Japan while the second one is in United States of America which is a sub-headquarters for American and International members. *Before they overthrown to their own country, the Yokawa Haikatzu had taken and occupied many regions and territories in Japan during the first Cyber War. *After the death of Miyu-Harashime and the annihilation of the Yokawa Haikatzu in Japan, the SKY Federation and Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau are allowing foreigners from other countries to go and live in Japan for life. *Aside from Japanese people, various characters from shoujo manga/anime are rarely seen as civilians. *Unlike real-life Japan, most of the population practices Christianity as the main religion, although Buddhism in prevalent in the country. **However, the majority of the population practice Shintoism, an ancient Japanese religion. *The only prefectures of Japan that has occupied by the Yokawa Haikatzu are Akita, Fukushima, Hokkaido, Kanagawa, Miyagi, and Yamagata until they retaken by the SKY Federation and CyberTokyo Coalition forces. **As of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, the entire northern part of Japan are retaken by the Yokawan Special Security Forces along with the remaining Yokawan Armed forces. *The Yokawa Haikatzu is the most hated evil organization by the Japanese. *In Tokyo, the only known neighboring cities and towns in Cyber Hero series are Akasaka, Akihabara (Not the sister city with a similar name in CyberTokyo), Asakusa, Ginza, Harajuku, Hibiya, Odaiba, Roppongi, Shibuya, Shinjuku, and Tsukiji. *Despite of Japan was part of an Axis forces during WWII, the Empire of Japan refused to fight the American forces and then they became as part of an Allied Forces in Cyber Hero series because they betrayed the Nazi Germany and their own forces who currently part of an Axis powers in order to fight for the allies instead. However, the remaining Imperial Japanese forces and their collaborators who are currently fighting for the Axis powers formed an infamous paramilitary group known as Yokawa Haikatzu despite of Shikage Yokawa is one of the commanders who led his forces into battle. When the war was over and Japan became an official part of the Allied forces, the Yokawan Haikatzu are still oppressing their enemy forces due to fact that they became part of the Tri-Axis Cyber Powers led by the Misoan Empire, who are also fighting for the Nazis during WWII. Category:Countries Category:Real-life Countries